goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Steven Gets Grounded for a Long Time
''Steven Gets Grounded for a Long Time ''is Sarah West's Warren Gets Grounded Video style out of Steven! he uploaded a Warner Bros. VHS Opening to The Rescuers Down Under Rated PG-13 from 1940 Real not Fake! but when Moira (Steven's mom) comes up, and she is upset at Steven for mimicking Warren's schemes and tells him that Disney produces The Rescuers Down Under in 1990, NOT Warner Bros. in 1940! so Moira Calls Sarah West (FloraDiamond), Kooky Von Koopa, Hop Koopa, Dorie Goodwyn (Pink Witch), Caitlyn Goodwyn (Red Witch), Reanne Griffith (Orange Witch), Mirabelle Haywood (Blue Witch), Ellie Craft (Purple Witch), Anna Robinson (Yellow Witch), Olivia Dinkley (Green Witch), Hannah (White Witch), Mrs. Mendoza, and Principal Collins to come over to Steven's house for some discipline (Examples: No robbing banks, No killing people, No Computer, No Anything that is either Rated PG-13, Rated R, and for Adults, No Anything made by Warner Bros. Pictures, Village Roadshow Pictures, Turner Entertainment, TNT, TBS, New Line Cinema, The Lego Company, HBO, DC Comics, CW, Cartoon Network, and Adult Swim, No Warner Bros. Movie World, No Foods or Drinks that Steven Likes (Examples: Burger King, KFC, Arby's, White Castle, Chuck E Cheese's, Peter Piper Pizza, Captain D's, Starbucks, Panda Express, Arctic Circle, Cereals made by Quaker Oats and Post, and beverages made by Pepsi), no bullying people, No stealing, No Going to any events that Steven likes (examples: WWE, Sporting events, and Monster Jam), and No Hobbies that Steven Likes (examples: G.I. Joe, Transformers, Hot Wheels, Marvel Comic Books, and Nerf Guns), and they tell him that he will only eat and drink healthy foods like Fruits, Vegetables, Water and Milk that are not made by the Pepsi Cola Company, Zevia Soda, and V8 Fusion, he will only read books that are not for Teens and Adults or anything made by Warner Bros. Pictures, Village Roadshow Pictures, Turner Entertainment, New Line Cinema, The Lego Company, HBO, DC Comics, CW, Cartoon Network, and Adult Swim! and when Steven yells to Reanne Griffith, screw you, you stupid 4 eyes you idiot orange loser! Moira tells him that is going to bed early without supper and starting tomorrow, he will watch The Lion King with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates everyday. Transcript Steven: I'm going to make the opening to The Rescuers Down Under Rated PG-13 from 1940 by Warner Bros. Pictures, Real and NOT Fake! (20 minutes later after Steven makes the opening to The Rescuers Down Under Rated PG-13 from 1940 by Warner Bros. Pictures, Real and NOT Fake!) Steven: Yes, i made my fake videocassette opening! Moira: Steven, what are you doing on YouTube? Steven: Nothing, Moira! Moira: Don't Lie to Me, Steven, Tell Me the Truth Right Now, or there will be consequences for you! Steven: I made the Opening to The Rescuers Down Under Rated PG-13 from 1940 by Warner Bros. Pictures, Real and NOT Fake! Moira (400% voice): Steven! How dare you upload a fake videocassette opening on YouTube, you know The Rescuers Down Under was made by The Walt Disney Company in 1990 and it was rated G, NOT Warner Bros. Pictures in 1940 and was not Rated PG-13, and you also know that fake Videocassette openings or Bootlegs could get you arrested in the Baron's Fortress! now i will have to call in some visitors to teach you a lesson! Steven: No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No! Don't call in the visitors, please, i don't want to be punished! Moira: say all you want, Steven, that is what you get for making a fake Videocassette opening on YouTube! (50 minutes later after Steven's mother calls in some visitors to not only get Steven grounded for a long time, but also, Steven would have to get some discipline) Moira: Steven, here are some visitors who will teach you a strong, strict, painful, and severe lesson about fake videocassette openings on YouTube! Sarah West (FloraDiamond): I'm Sarah West, also known as FloraDiamond on GoAnimate! Steven, why do you have to make a fake Videocassette opening to one of my favorite Disney movies, and you believe it is from Warner Bros. Pictures and being released in 1940! No, i believe that the Walt Disney Company made that film in 1990! Kooky: i am Kooky Von Koopa from The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3! Steven, you are in trouble for not only making fake Videocassette openings, but also for lying at your mother! Hop: i am Hop Koopa! you even much worse than Dark Bowser and Dora The Explorer! there will be punishments for you, Steven! Dorie: i am Dorie Goodwyn! Steven, you will not only lose memories captured by Warner Bros. Pictures, Village Roadshow Pictures, Turner Entertainment, TNT, TBS, New Line Cinema, The Lego Company, HBO, DC Comics, CW, Cartoon Network, and Adult Swim! you will also lose memories on films that are Rated PG-13 and Rated R! Caitlyn: i am Caitlyn Goodwyn! Steven, you will have to face the consequences and spend sometime in Juvenile Hall, After School Detention, and the Baron's Fortress to think about what you did on YouTube! Reanne: i am Reanne Griffith! you are considered the worst lover of Warner Bros. Pictures, along with the other subsidiaries of Time Warner, and even much worse than Moe and Joe! Mirabelle: i am Mirabelle Haywood! Moira will have to call all of the stores worldwide to not sell you anything for Teens and Adults or Anything made by Warner Bros. Pictures, Village Roadshow Pictures, Turner Entertainment, TNT, TBS, New Line Cinema, The Lego Company, HBO, DC Comics, CW, Cartoon Network, and Adult Swim! You will be Grounded until The Lion King Broadway's 20th anniversary! Ellie: I am Ellie Craft! and i will not allow you to daydream about the Looney Tunes until further notice! and why, it's because they are from Warner Bros. Pictures! Anna: i am Anna Robinson! and i will call Santa Claus to only bring you lumps of coal for Christmas and you will be sent to China after Christmas and you will remain in that country until Chinese New Year of 2018 until you will become a good 10 year old boy! Olivia: I am Olivia Dinkley! There will be No robbing banks, No killing people, No Computer, No Fake Videocasette Openings, No Anything that is either Rated PG-13 or Rated R, No going out with your Friends like Dora The Explorer, Warren Cook, Ally, or Moe and Joe, No Anything made by Warner Bros. Pictures, Village Roadshow Pictures, Turner Entertainment, TNT, TBS, New Line Cinema, The Lego Company, HBO, DC Comics, CW, Cartoon Network, and Adult Swim, No Warner Bros. Movie World, No Going to the Movies, No WWE, No Sporting Events, No Monster Jam, No G.I. Joe, No Transformers, No Hot Wheels, No Marvel Comic Books, and No Nerf Guns! Hannah: I am Hannah, or Hana Chan! There Will also be no Burger King, No KFC, No Arby's, No White Castle, No Chuck E Cheese's, No Peter Piper Pizza, No Captain D's, No Starbucks, No Panda Express, No Arctic Circle, No Cereals that are made by Quaker Oats or Post, No Pepsi, No Diet Pepsi, No Mountain Dew, No Diet Mountain Dew, No Sierra Mist, No Mug Root Beer, No Aquafina Water, No Gatorade, and No Other Beverages made By The Pepsi Cola Company! Mrs. Mendoza: I am Mrs. Mendoza, and you are considered the worst student i have ever seen in my classroom, and the only things you will eat and drink are healthy foods and drinks like Fruits, Vegetables, Water and Milk that are Not expired or contaminated, or made by the Pepsi Cola Company, Zevia Soda, and V8 Fusion! Principal Collins: I am Principal Collins, and you are considered to be the worst 4th grade student that i will be going to be having for the 2017 to 2018 school year! Steven: No! I Hate the Healthy Foods you mentioned! i really hate when you give me punishments! Moira: i'm Sorry, Steven! Fruits, Vegetables, Milk and Water that are not expired, contaminated, or made by the Pepsi Cola Company, Zevia Soda, and V8 Fusion are the only foods and drinks that you will have until The Lion King Broadway's 20th anniversary. Sarah West (FloraDiamond): you can only read books that are not for Teens or Adults, related to your favorite hobbies, Rated PG-13 or Rated R, or made by Warner Bros. Pictures, Turner Entertainment, TNT, TBS, New Line Cinema, The Lego Company, HBO, DC Comics, CW, Cartoon Network, and Adult Swim like Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood books, Hansel and Gretel, Princess Stories, fan-made stories featuring Kooky Von Koopa, and Strawberry Shortcake Books Reanne: I even agree with Sarah West, we also called all the modern pop music artists like Justin Bieber, Rihanna, Beyonce, Jay Z, Ed Sheeran, Meghan Trainor, Rebecca Black, Justin Timberlake, P!nk, and Pharrell Williams to ban you from coming to their concerts! You'll also listen to Elton John, Disney soundtrack, An American Tail soundtrack and Fievel Goes West soundtrack. Steven: Screw You Reanne, you 4 eyes you idiot orange loser, i which you were dead in the London Blitz back in 1940! Moira: That's it, Steven, for wishing Reanne Griffith dead in a horrible time! you are going to bed early! Go to Bed right now! and there will absolutely be no Dinner for you tonight and starting tomorrow, you'll be forced to watch The Lion King everyday with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates! now go while I call Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates on the phone about this! Steven: No Please, everyone, i will be a good 10 year old boy! i'm sorry! Moira: your Apologies will not work, Steven! Now get upstairs to bed and That is Final! Steven (crying upstairs to his bedroom): (Darth Vader No Soundclip) Category:Goanimate V3 Wiki Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Stuff Steven Gets Grounded Series